Tsuki No Nozomimasu Daisuki
by KiyoiYume
Summary: AU. One night the moon goes out. What's going on? Why did it just... disappear? They're looking for answers, but cannot find them. And a boy is in the middle of their problems... Yullen. Hiatus for now.
1. Wish One

**_I had this idea today :3 we were driving home (Well my mom was) and I saw the moon and I thought, "How cool it would be if it were a person?" and then I went off into my imagining spree, and it came out as a DGM-Based fic! 3 Enjoyy!  
Dont own DGM._**

_Tsuki No __Nozomimasu Daisuki_

_**The Moon's Wish for Love**_

Wish One

His gray eyes darted, looking back and forth. He stumbled, and fell to the ground. A loud cry came from his lips as the trees – were there trees? – scratched his knees. Slowly he got up, and resumed his run. The trees flashed by, silver in the dark, bushes, gold, and small animals, red, came by.

"Tsu-Kiii! Where are you! We haven't finished our game!" The voice cried, and the boy looked back, scared.

Something hit him square in the back, and his eyes widened, as the face filled his vision.

"Let's play, shall we? My Father wants to play with you, too!"

The boy shut his eyes, and screamed, "_SAAANNNCCCTTUUUUAAAARRRRYYYYY!!"_ Before disappearing into thin air.

The voice's owner grinned, saying, "No worries. I'll find him soon enough."

--

The man looked up, his sword flashing in an arc over his head.

"Die, pitiful things." His said, his voice deeper then expected.

The things shrieked, disappearing into the night.

The full moon winked, once, twice, as the man looked at the moon. He was surprised as the moon flickered, then disappeared altogether. He realized what had just happened.

"Komui." The man said urgently into the microphone at his ear. "Something's wrong. Something _bad_."

--

The boy's eyelids fluttered. Slowly, lashes rimmed with white opened, revealing gray orbs. The boy looked around, surveying his surroundings.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A man said, making the boy jump. He turned around, seeing a man with navy-blue dark hair, really, really, tall. "A Moyashi like you shouldn't be here."

The boy simply twitched his head to the side, as if he didn't understand.

"Listen." The man slammed a fist down onto the ground, next to where the boy was sitting. "You are at the _Black Order_ and you will leave immediately."

The boy opened his mouth, and a melody filled the air. Both boys stared, and then the latter slapped a hand over his mouth, tears brimming.

He was struck with pity. "You can't talk, can you…?"

The boy, looking up, the hands still over his mouth, shook his head sadly.

--

Komui Lee was sipping his coffee happily, enjoying the flavor of his sister's own coffee. None other then she can make his favorite brand!

Just then the grumpiest member of the Order came in, dragging a boy about fifteen.

"Komui." He seethed, dumping the boy onto his desk, scattering papers everywhere. "Tell me who the hell this boy is, and why he was laying outside the Order gates."

Komui looked into the silver orbs of the boy, and he saw a red scar down his face.

"Oh dear." He said, getting up to a file cabinet that was off-limits to everyone. "Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear…" he kept saying.

Kanda rolled his eyes, and looked towards the young boy on the table, who was sitting nervously, shaking his head sadly.

"Ah-ha…" Komui said, dead serious, holding up a folder. He sat at his desk, and looked at Kanda. "Could you please leave?"

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "No."

Komui sighed, and said, "This boy's name is Allen Walker."

"How do you know that?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's because I know and you can never know." Komui said, folding the folder and sticking it in his file cabinet and locking it.

--

**_I have no clue where this is going.  
Reviews?_**


	2. Wish Two

**_YAYYYY THE LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER IVE WRITTEN! I'M SO HAPPY! -Dances around in circles as she types god-speed while her computer lags like crap-  
Disclaimer: DONT OWNN THISSS  
K thanks night!_**

_Tsuki No __Nozomimasu Daisuki_

_**The Moon's Wish for Love**_

Wish Two

The young boy's eyes fluttered open. They blinked, once, twice, and looked around.

"Good, you're awake." A gruff voice said, and the boy spun around.

The same Japanese man greeted him, a frown on his face. The younger boy shuffled away uncertainly, as if he was going to eat him.

"Come on." The man said, annoyed.

The teen got up, and walked shakily towards the older one.

Kanda turned around to leave, as something tugged his sleeve. Looking down, he saw the boy – Allen Walker – tugging on his sleeve.

The boy's eyes looked pleading, and Kanda looked surprised. What was this feeling?

Allen opened his mouth again, trying to speak.

Another melody filled the air, entwining the two souls together.

"What the hell, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, annoyed. "I'm going for breakfast."

He began to step away, but Allen held him in place. Damn, the boy was strong.

Allen shook his head like a dejected person.

"My freaking god, Moyashi, I'll cut you open if I don't get my soba." Kanda snapped.

He dragged Allen along, trying to get to the canteen, with the boy trying to stop him.

Allen's mouth opened again, and a harsh melody sounded out.

Kanda turned around onto the boy, and said, "My fucking god! Shut the hell up so I can get my damned food! You are such a brat!!"

Allen looked down, dejected. He drew back, and stepped away.

_If you don't appreciate me…_ His eyes started, and Kanda's widened –

_I guess no one does._ The wall behind them – where the canteen was – blew up, scattering mortar and stones everywhere.

"What the-" Kanda said, looking wide-eyed at the scattered stones.

Lavi stumbled out, coughing, Linali underneath his arm. He looked up at Kanda with a rueful smile. "Hey… Yu-Chan… just missed the fireworks…" He coughed again, falling to his knees.

Kanda whirled around, about to question the boy for doing this, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Child…" He heard a hissing voice. He searched for it, and looked into the blasted-open canteen.

Allen – how'd he get there – was hanging up on the chandelier, it swinging precariously back and forth. He was looking down, at the snake that swirled around in circles underneath him.

"Child… Come down… Lord… Is waiting…" it hissed, and Allen clutched the chandelier in fright.

"…" A string of strange words came tumbling out of Allen's mouth, and the serpent looked up, staring at Allen directly.

The serpent answered in the same direction, and it must've been not-nice, because Allen yelled out in fright once more.

The rope, Kanda saw, was fraying from Allen's weight. It swung into the air for a bit, until it snapped, leaving Allen to hang onto the rope.

The chandelier fell, missing the snake by a couple of centimeters. Allen's grip loosened as the seconds passed, before he fell down, onto the snake.

"Mineeee…" it hissed, winding around his waist, and a strange runic pattern appeared on the ground.

The serpent and boy began to sink, as Allen watched, horror on his face.

"Oh no you don't." Kanda seethed, unsheathing Mugen, running the sword through the serpent, and slashing sideways, so he wouldn't hurt Allen.

The serpent screamed in pain, before it dissolved into small particles in the air, surrounding Kanda, trying to take him with it.

Through the black blur, he saw Allen inhale a breath, then blow out, a white mist coming from his lips.

The dust disappeared.

"What the…" Kanda asked, as he saw gold… _stuff_ on the floor.

Looking where it came from, he saw a couple of gashes on Allen's legs, oozing gold blood.

He picked the boy up, and he groaned as he saw the boy had fallen asleep.

"Komui! You stupid scientist!" Kanda barked, slamming the door open.

He was sipping coffee, in that weird mug with the pink bunny on it.

"Yeeees, Kanda? I believe that's what I'm called." He said, smiling.

He set Allen gingerly on his desk. "This boy isn't normal."

--

It feels so nice; I haven't been this warm in a long time.

Warm sunlight filtered through the window of… what was his name? Oh… that Straight-Cut-Fringe man's room. I guess I should at least call him by name. He did save me, after all…

The memory came back. Running through the forests, tripping, stumbling. The reflective light hadn't been this bright even _in_ the other world. He had thrown a blade into my shoulder. He wanted to play with me, I don't know why. Maybe that's because I'm the Eizu Taiyoo… Who cares… He won't find me here.

"Good, Moyashi, you're awake." Kanda said gruffly. He sounded close by…

His face was right in front of me. "Whoa, what the hell?" I asked, surprised.

He looked confused. Oh, yeah… the humans can't understand our language. Their ears aren't perceptive enough.

I jumped up, tugging on Kanda's ear, seeing if it was any different as mine.

"Stop that!" he said, brushing me off. Was it me, or was he nicer?

My mouth tripped up over the unfamiliar words.

"Kan…Da…" I attempted, looking up at his face.

A look of recognition crossed his face. "You talk?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded, smiling happily. "Kanda."

He gulped, red going across his face.

"L-Let's go…" he said, getting up. I followed, a smile on my face. I could speak the mortal's language!

--

Kanda groaned to himself as Allen looked in wonder around him. It was a new experience for him, really?

"Hello, cutie!!" a man with pink hair in ponytails nearly pushed himself out of the window frame to stare at the newcomer.

Said boy trembled in fear, clutching onto Kanda's sleeve.

"Oh, Kanda! The usual?" He asked, as Kanda nodded.

Looking back at Allen, he said, "You can choose whatever you want."

He gulped, looking down at the floor, one shod foot poking the other.

He made a motion of cutting something up. Kanda only stared at him.

"Charades, is it?" the cook asked, raising an eyebrow behind the sunglasses. "I love charades."

Kanda merely shrugged as Allen tried to motion what he wanted to eat.

"Tea?" Allen shook his head.

"Coffee?" A no.

"Rice?" A Yes. Jerry whooped.

"Milk?" A shrug.

Jerry grinned, looking at Kanda. "See, I AM good at this game."

Allen smiled, bowing a little to show his thanks. He followed Kanda like a little puppy dog, as he sat down at an unoccupied table.

Allen himself wondered why there was no one sitting with Kanda for five tables around.

"Hiya, Yu-Chan!!" A cheerful voice said, as Allen looked up, into the eyes, um, eye of a redheaded man.

Kanda gritted his teeth, punching the other in the face, as Allen gaped.

The said man went sprawling on the floor, moaning, clutching his face in pain.

Allen shot up, dashing around the table and shaking the man worriedly. Really, why had Kanda done that?

The emerald eye fluttered, and soon a heart replaced it.

"STRIKE!!" He exclaimed, shooting up like an arrow. He clutched Allen's hands in his own, saying, "You're my girl!!"

Allen gulped, taking a step backward.

A loud click was heard, and he saw a sharp point at the man's face.

"Lavi." Kanda seethed, "Take your hands off of Moyashi."

"Oh, is that her name? It's not really pretty. And is that protective?" Lavi asked, stepping back.

"OH MY GOD! YU-CHAN LIKES SOMEONE!" he screamed, as he felt a harsh pain in his head.

"Yuuuuu!" Lavi wailed, clutching his head, "Stop ittt!!"

"I'm not doing anything, Baka Usagi." Kanda snipped, amused watching Lavi screw his face in pain.

"You're doing something!"

"Not."

"Yeah! I'm hearing ringing and screams in my head!"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, but Moyashi, stop that."

Lavi felt relieved as the ringing ceased. Looking back at his best friend, he saw the girl eating, and she was _sitting beside Kanda._

He pointed, the finger waving in the air.

"Oh, and his name's Allen Walker." Kanda said, snorting a little at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Y-Y-You're a boy?" He asked incredulously.

Allen smiled, nodding.

--

He's crazy. I swear so.

I picked up the chopsticks that the cook – was his name Jerry? That's a funny name. Anyway, I began to eat my breakfast.

All the while, that man – Lavi – was staring at me, with an awed expression on his face.

"Say, Allen, what race are you from?" he asked, and I looked confused.

"He can't talk, Lavi. We don't know anything about him except for that he's _abnormal_." Kanda said, finishing his soba.

Said retort earned him a smack on the head from me, as Lavi exclaimed, "He hit you! And you didn't kill him!"

"Obviously so." Kanda said, snorting. I had finished his rice a long time ago, and picked them up, about to aim for Lavi's forehead. "Quit that." He said, pushing the chopsticks out of my grasp and back onto his plate.

I pouted at him. _Oh come on_, my eyes said, _I bet you want me to do it, too._

"Yeah, but not now." He said, snorting again.

"Is it me, Yu-Chan, or are you snorting more then usual." Lavi said, curiously looking at me.

He snorted louder, choking on something. My eyes widened, and I slammed Kanda's back with a bit more force then necessary.

A small object flew out of his mouth, and onto the floor. I looked at it curiously.

"Kanda?" I asked, as Lavi's eyes widened further, if that was possible.

"He spoke! You said he couldn't talk!!" Lavi said, surprised.

"That's the _only_ thing he can say, dipstick." Kanda said, getting up. He started to walk away, and apparently, Lavi tagged along.

--

"We've run tests on the blood samples you gave us." Komui said, looking straight at Allen. "It seems that…- Lavi, stop that. Could you leave?" He asked, glaring at the redhead.

"Right away, sir!" Lavi mock saluted, leaving the room.

"Anyway, How should we put this… Allen's genetic code is scrambled. There's nothing like it. _Ever_. We might have to get Bookman to look it up." Komui shrugged.

"Scrambled? Moyashi bleeds gold blood, he can blow silver air from his face, and cause a pain in the head to some without touching them, and you just say that's scrambled? There is something wrong with him." Kanda snapped, pissed off. He wanted to know _what_ was wrong with Allen.

"**Eizu**." Allen said, as Kanda looked at the boy over his shoulder, surprised.

"**Eizu… Tsuki**." He said quietly, and Kanda looked confused.

"Moon's reflection?" He asked, as Allen nodded sadly.

"**Eizu Taiyoo**."

"Sun's reflection?" A nod.

"**Kami**."

"God? What the hell are you talking about, Moyashi?" Kanda snapped, confused.


	3. Wish Three

_**Uwaa, this is like the fastest chapter evahh that I've written.  
I like the song 'In and Out of Love' by Sharon Adel (I think thats her name, she sings for Within Temptation) and this other guy... who does the remixing... can't remember.  
Anyway, Have fun reading. I have to go to sleep...  
**__**Oh, and, Flames will be used to shave you bald. Thanks. I don't own D.Gray-Man, although I wish.  
-Ruu**_

_Tsuki No __Nozomimasu Daisuki_

_**The Moon's Wish for Love**_

Wish Three

You know, if I knew he could talk in Japanese it would've made my life a whole lot easier.

Then again, Japan was the first nation to be created by the upper gods, making the Japanese able to understand. But, apparently, the God's Language was hard to grasp, so they made another language, a cut-short-easier version of ours.

'Ours' you say? With a question mark? Yeah. Ours. As in, mine and theirs.

You're probably wondering who I am.

I'm Allen Walker. Known as the 'Tsuki' in the other world.

I'm not gonna say what the other world is. It's for my own, and the Gods, benefit.

Sometimes I look up at the night sky from Kanda's window. It's dark, pitch black, but my eyes traced the outlines of the trees, and the impassable cliffs that surrounded this tower.

I remember, long ago, that there was a council of Thirteen.

They ruled both worlds, Earth and the Above, but were overthrown, by who knows what.

They've split; the people who lived in the Above refused to mingle with the people of Earth. I can't blame them.

The people of Earth are _stupid_, _single-minded, weird, _and_ unable to understand good intellect._

So, why was I on Earth in the first place?

I'll answer like this: I'm fleeing for my life, and this seems the best route to go.

I like this life.

Too bad it never lasted long enough.

--

Kanda opened the door, and was surprised to see Allen sitting on the bed, his face in his hands, obviously crying.

"Allen?" he ran towards the boy. "Allen, what's wrong."

The boy looked up at Kanda, and he said quietly, in fluent Japanese, "They've found me."

Kanda's eyes widened, as he looked outside, the darkness was coming on so fast. "I don't see anything." He replied in English, "Damn moon had to go out…"

A look of recognition crossed Allen's face. He gulped unnecessarily, looking down, the tears still trickling.

"Wait… do you know something?" Kanda asked, surprised.

Allen shook his head sadly, from side to side.

Somehow the boy was keeping a secret.

"Look," Kanda said, glaring down at the boy. "Remember when I found you? You promised to tell the _truth_, and I want it _now_."

"Too late, Kanda." Allen whispered in Japanese, looking out the window.

The window shattered, blowing glass shards in every-which-way.

Allen stared into the dark, and he said in a language that Kanda thought was different Japanese – "What are you doing here?"

He picked up "what" and "here?", because he remembered the old 'Japanese' lessons he was given. The old Japanese was given away to the new, because one, it was easier, and two, it wasn't that… nice.

The arms shot out, encasing Allen in a cage.

"Fine," Kanda heard, "Want…it…"

The crevices in the cage glowed with a soft light, before they shriveled away, withdrawing into the dark.

A new attack came, this time it was a strange metallic-like substance, aimed for Kanda.

"Kanda!" he cried, and he shot his arm out.

"Let him go," Kanda heard in a strange metallic voice, "He doesn't need you."

Kanda heard a frantic melody, like an arguing voice.

The music continued, as the metallic voice continued, "You are doing nothing but pestering these mortals. Leave them, and come back. We need you."

The melody turned to a protesting voice.

"Why are you mingling with mortals? They will merely hurt you in the end. That's why we split from them, don't you remember?" It was soothing now, Kanda noted. He was still paralyzed by the inky metallic substance encasing him.

"You _are_ coming back, right?" It asked, "Everything'll crash without you. Everyone's worried, even _Tyki_."

He heard a strangled melody, like he was forcing it out.

The voice must've been disappointed, and tried one effortless time, "We do not resort to this, but, Tsuki, if you do not come back, we will have no choice but to destroy the ones you've come to meet."

He heard Allen say, quietly, "You will do no such thing."

The voice - rumbling with pleasure, said, "Oh, but I will. I have complete permission to take you by force."

There was a moments of silence, as Allen took a thought to reconsider.

Turning back at Kanda, he smiled sadly. "Sorry." He mouthed.

He turned back to the voice, and nodded.

"I thought you would reconsider." It said, and the light disappeared, leaving Kanda with a broken window and memories of the white-haired silver-eyed boy.

Kanda stared at where the boy had just been, silent tears leaking down his cheeks.

Trembling softly, he fell to the floor, his body wracked with sobs.

He wanted him back, where he was right now, with him.

Why had he gone? Where?  
Turning a tear-stained face to the window, Kanda was surprised as he saw the full moon outside. He was struck by the realization that when Allen was here, the moon wasn't _here_. And when Allen had gone, the moon was _in the sky_.

Before Kanda fell asleep, he made a decision.

He loved Allen.

--

"Allen!" The girl cried, hugging the boy around the neck.

"Hello, Rhode." He said stiffly, frowning.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Everyone else is!" Rhode exclaimed, as Allen's frown widened.

"Who cares. I hate this place." He began to walk away.

"_You_ only hate it because you have no _taste_!" Rhode screamed after him.

He stared outside, the blank gauzy walls enabled him to peer outside.

Soon he'd start his journey across the sky, everyday.

It resembled the celestial light, one was in the morning, the other in the night.

He slowly changed into his formal wear, which he always wore during that time, a pale dress with bows in the back and around his waist. He tied the small ribbons into his hair, and placed a teardrop pendant around his neck.

He fished into the clothing that he had gotten from Kanda, revealing a white-and-black beaded bracelet.

Allen smiled sadly, slipping it onto his wrist and he opened the ceiling-tall windows, breathing the night air.

"Let's go." He whispered, his voice coming out as twinkling notes.

He began to run across the star-swept path.

--

Kanda noticed that his stuff was beginning to disappear.

It had started with his bracelet, which he had gotten from his parents. It held sentimental value to him.

And there was the shirt that Allen had wore. It had disappeared too. And his pants.

The only thing left of Allen was a small chain, where it could clip onto his shirt pocket and it could tie to his jeans pocket, and still hang loosely.

It had small metal charms hung on it.

His favorite was a lotus flower, entwining the whole chain.

Things packed, he looked around his room for anything he had missed. Nodding to himself, he left his room, locked his door, and began his search for Moyashi.

--

Allen's breath panted a little, as he continued to run.

The stars continued to dance, spinning around in circles beneath him. They waved, and Allen nodded to them, smiling.

He had a good view of the Earth from here, and he saw someone familiar – Kanda? – Leaving the Order.

He had a suitcase with him, and he walked with deliberate steps.

When the moon had reached above him, he stared directly up.

"Allen…" He whispered, and the boy upon the star-road gasped.

He was staring directly at him. "Allen, where are you?" and he began walking again, further and further away.

Tears falling from his cheeks, Allen continued to run. He couldn't shake the fact that Kanda was going to spend his whole life searching for Allen, while Allen was trapped in the Above.

It wasn't fair, right?  
Life wasn't fair.

It never will.

**_Sad Allen.. -sniffle- Sorry... Yosh... Kanda starts to call Allen by name, because he thinks that he'll find Allen better and faster that way.  
Allen in a dress + Whee  
Please review?  
Twanks._**


	4. Wish Four

_**Whee, long explainations that may bore you, but are important to the story. Read at your own risk.  
Disclaimer: Do I own DGM? No, I thought so.**_

_Tsuki No __Nozomimasu Daisuki_

_**The Moon's Wish for Love**_

Wish Four

Allen turned on his bed, whispering a name that struck his heart like a knife.

"Kanda…"

-*-*-*-

Kanda Yu was not the type to stargaze.

Looking for Allen, now, he found he had a calm feeling when he looked into the sky.

Namely the reason, the moon reminded him of Allen.

He didn't god forsaken know why.

He remembered what happened when he left, searching for Allen.

_Komui got up, a worried expression on his face._

_"Allen's gone, Kanda. You won't find him unless he lets you." He said sadly, as Kanda glared daggers at the man._

_"I choose __**not**__ to believe that." Kanda snapped, abruptly leaving._

_He stalked out onto the wet dewy grass, and he continued to walk. Strangely the moon was full._

_He continued to walk, and he looked up at the sky. _

_He stared at the moon for a while, and whispered, "Allen…"_

_Then he let his eyes drop and he continued to walk._

"God I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself, sitting on the train.

Komui had wished him luck, and given him a wad of bills, and told him to use it wisely.

Heh, as if he needed to.

-*-*-*-

Allen's body began to deteriorate.

He began to become transparent, and he shook his head, a bit annoyed.

This happened every month; slowly it began to consume his body.

And then, every month his body would become opaque again. How annoying.

But this time, he began to get weak, too.

He couldn't run like he used to, the road he often ran on in the Above was swirling underneath him, making him dizzy.

Every time he took a breath, his lungs would hurt.

Allen began to run, once again, but his chest ached.

_Is this the feeling of a broken heart?_ He asked himself, as another sharp intake of breath made him see stars.

The world was spinning out of control, and to his mind's eye, the swirls began to get closer… and closer… and closer…

_"Allen!"_ a voice cried, as Allen's body hit the starry-road.

A woman with black hair in pigtails ran up behind Allen, and she gingerly picked him up, and surprisingly, she carried Allen the rest of the way, across the night sky, past the many 'stars' beneath them.

-*-*-*-

Warm. That was all he could feel. Warmth, and nothing else.

"You okay, Allen?" A girl asked, and his eyes opened.

He sat up, a breath of air singed his lungs once again. "Ugh…" he said, coughing.

"Here." She offered a metal basin for Allen.

The boy took it with a thanks, and he began to vomit, blood and all, into the basin.

"I feel so sick…" He whispered, hurling once again into the basin.

"It's alright, Allen." The girl soothed him, rubbing his back a little.

"I feel so sick…" He continued on, "What's wrong with me?" He whispered.

"Maybe you do love him." The girl said, thinking. "You love him too much that you're being ripped into two… One part wants to stay here, to fulfill your duty. The other is that you want to abandon you duty to go back to him."

Allen started crying, clutching his chest. "It hurts so much, damn it. I feel like there's ice in my heart. Linali, what's wrong… now…" His head lolled to the side, and he fell back down onto the mattress.

The girl – Linali – got up, and shook her head sadly. "Perhaps I should go see Nii-San…"

-*-*-*-

Komui looked up from his work as he heard a loud rap.

"Yes, come on in." he said, putting on a straight face. He was expecting a special visitor.

The mask dropped when his sister waltzed in, smiling. She held out her arms in a waiting hug, saying, "Nii-San…"

Komui dashed on over to his sister, and hugged her.

"How goes on in the Above?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

Linali shook her head sadly. "It isn't going well. Allen's body is reacting really… badly. He's breaking in two, Nii-san." She started crying, but never let out a sound. "He even collapsed. He _collapsed_! Right in the middle of the Starfield! I had to bring him back!" She said, desperate. "I don't know what's wrong? Did Kanda really affect him that much?"

Komui shook his head, at a lost for words. "I guess so."

"What should we do, Nii-san? At this rate, Allen will kill himself!" Linali was hysterical.

River came in.

"Oh, Komui, so this is your sister?" He asked, nodding to the girl. Komui nodded a yes, and motioned with his head for River to leave.

River nodded, slipping out of the door.

"…I guess we should talk to the Elders…" Komui murmured his voice full of sorrow. It pained him more then being separated from his sister than seeing her hurt.

"…I'll schedule a conference…Just them, me, and Allen, correct?" She asked, confirming it.

Komui nodded, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I guess I should leave. Allen will be awake." Linali whispered, stepping back away from Komui.

She drew a long line in front of her, and she overlapped it with a five-pointed star.

It filled the room with a bright light, and Linali turned once again to Komui.

"See you later, Nii-san." She said, and stepped through the portal.

When River popped his head back into the room, he saw Komui, alone, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

-*-*-*-

"Allen, the Elders want to talk to you." Linali stepped in, spying the boy lying on the bed, looking out the window.

"…Why?" The boy's voice was a bit subdued, Linali's brow furrowed with worry.

"I talked to Nii-San earlier." She said, surprised as Allen shot up, interested. "Did he say anything about Kanda? How is he? Can I see him again? Please?"

Linali gulped. "Kanda… went off to look for you… Nii-San says he hasn't heard from Kanda since last week."

Allen settled back onto the bed. "Oh… okay…" He sniffed, sad.

Linali tugged on Allen's arm again. "Let's go. The Elders are waiting."

"…I'd… love to… but… I can't walk…" He smiled with worry.

Linali gulped, and she looked around. "Be right back." She said, disappearing out the door.

She came back a few minutes later, a wheelchair in front of her.

"Get in." She said, and five minutes later she was wheeling him down the smooth hallway.

The wall was purple, with large windows spanning from the twenty-foot-high ceiling down to the purple-tiled floor. There were purple-gauzy shades across the window, and a starry-backdrop was the only thing visible through the window.

"The Elders?" Allen asked, his voice echoing hollowly.

The door Linali wheeled him to was decorated with mahogany gold, and she pushed the door open, and entered it with Allen.

"Welcome." Fourteen voices boomed out at them. Linali and Allen met their gazes coolly, before Allen coughed a little.

"What," One said,

"Brings," a second,

"You," the Third asked,

"Here?" The fourth one finished.

"We request a conference with the Fourteen Elders. We wish to speak of Allen's condition and ask of that mortal, Kanda Yu – to come here. Allen's body is deteriorating and it will not be long before Allen completely dies. I trust you will not want that to happen?" Linali challenged, as the Fourteen murmured again.

"Very,"

"**Well,"**

"The,"

"_Mortal,"_

"**Kanda,"**

"_**Yu,"**_

"_Shall,"_

"_**Come,"**_

"**Here,"**

"_Until,"_

"_**Further,"**_

"Notice." The twelfth figure said, and the Fourteen nodded in unison.

"We accept this change. He will be sent for immediately." The said, as the first one – the one with the most power, said, "Allen Walker, We all hope you will get well."

Allen nodded, smiling a little. "Thank you… Mana…" before Linali wheeled him out of the hall.

She was smiling, "That went well, right, Allen?" She asked the boy.

Allen's face was happy. "Yeah. Kanda's coming… What should I do? I still have to go through the Starfield…" he was quiet.

"The Elders also said, due to your state, you cannot continue. The Mortal Realm will just be moonless for a couple more nights." Linali said, shrugging.

"Alright." Allen said, and he reclined in the wheelchair, falling asleep.

-*-*-*-

_Drifting_. That's what Kanda felt. He woke up to a soft bed, and he cried out in shock as the blanket he was using just disappeared.

"Hello!" A girl with greenish-blackish pigtails walked in. She carried a tray of food. "I hope this is good for you. We don't usually eat. Unless you're _him_, but Eeh…" She set the tray in front of Kanda.

"Who are you?" Kanda demanded, as the girl brought a hand to her mouth. She feigned horror. "You don't know? Oh my gosh, I thought my brother told me about you. I guess he forgot. He has such a horrible tendency to forget."

"What?" Kanda asked, as he looked at the girl's face.

"Linali!!" a _very_ familiar voice exclaimed. "I need _help_!!"

"I'm _coming_, Allen! Wait a sec!" 'Linali' yelled back.

Kanda heard a muffled thump, and Linali exclaimed something, and she ran out of the room, leaving Kanda alone with his breakfast.

He ate in quiet silence, and he was shocked at how his breakfast tasted. Normally he would've gone with a bowl of soba with some bean sprouts on the side, but this tasted just as good.

A figure walked into the room, as Kanda looked up.

"Who…" he began once again, but the man cut him off. Why was everyone cutting him off lately?

"I realize that Allen loves you." The man said, "And I will comply his wish – but, I require three things from you."

Kanda opened his mouth to protest, but the man once again beat him.

"I require the tears of the shadows, the soul of an undead, and the song of sorrow. Only then will you earn a place in the Above. You have until the year ends. I suggest you get moving soon – they are harder than your other tasks upon Earth." He smiled softly at Kanda, "I'm just happy my foster son has found happiness with you." And he disappeared.

"Kanda!" Allen's bright face appeared, but he clutched Linali for support. "I'm _so _happy that you're here! The Elders said that you could come up here. I hope you're fine." He said, as Kanda stared at him in amazement.

"Where… did you go?" He asked, as Allen's face fell. He looked at Linali for help. She just shook her head, giggling.

"Um, you may not believe me, but I'm the moon." Allen said quietly, looking at Kanda's face for disbelief. He found none, so he continued. "You see, there was this monster chasing me in the other realm. It's practically between Earth and the Above. We – immortals – have a special word in which we use. It's infested in our magic, our soul. I screamed out my word when the monsters advanced on me.

"It's supposed to keep you out of harm's way, but instead of appearing in the Above, I landed on Earth. In front of the Black Order, in fact.

"I had heard of the Black Order, how they exorcist the demons that live in the other realm, those who are fortunate to escape. Then, I met you." Allen looked in Kanda's eyes. "Of course, Immortals aren't supposed to fall in love with a human. But, I think there's an exception with you. Am I not correct?" he asked, as Kanda nodded, unable to speak.

"Anyway, I couldn't really communicate with you, since the language of the gods is practically music notes. I think Linali slipped a nut into your food and you ate it without noticing." At this Linali blushed, "Anyway, you can understand us now, and speak in our language." Allen looked at Linali, who stepped up. "You've already met my brother in Earth, and of course, you've met our childhood friend already."

"Who?" Kanda asked. He was getting annoyed at the fuss about people and such.

"My brother is Komui Li." Linali said, enjoying the shock on Kanda's face. "Lavi is our childhood friend. He's the apprentice of the Book Lord. He journeyed to Earth to complete his training with the Clan of Bookmen."

"Stupid idiot rabbit never told me?" Kanda snapped, annoyed.

"Of course, Lavi could've forgotten about us. It _has_ been a couple of five hundred years since we saw him." Linali said thoughtfully.

"What?" Kanda exclaimed, "How old are you."

"As old as time itself." Allen and Linali chorused. "We can choose the form we're most comfortable with, and stay that form for as long as we want. I like looking young 'cause I just like it. My hair's naturally white from running across the Starfield."

"Starfield?" Kanda asked, "What the crap is that?"

"The night sky, BaKanda." Allen snapped back, and he started to sit with Kanda on the bed. Kanda scooted over to let Allen sit.

"Uwaa, I'm so tired." Allen wailed, drooping over his knees in a defeated position. "I hate this." He said, getting up and walking into the closed doors on the sides of the room.

Moments later he reappeared wearing shorts and a tee. "Much better." He said quietly, sitting back down on the bed.

"So, Kanda, where're you sleeping?" Allen murmured.

"I think it's next door. This _is_ your room, correct?" Kanda asked, as Allen blushed, nodding.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Kanda said quietly, but in his mind he was thinking, _Where will I find the things that man asked me to find?_

**_Whee, long chapter, update, and Kanda gets reunited with Allen! What else do you want? -Smile-  
R-E-V-I-E-W-S, what does that spell?  
...Yeah you get the point... Yeah..._**


End file.
